Various snap-on friction connectors have been provided for attachably connecting a container to a tubular member, such as a bicycle frame. Such connectors can either be integral with the container as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 596,998; 3,920,140; and 5,024,358; or as a separate connector as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,642.
While these connectors have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, their only function was to connect the container to the bicycle frame.
After considerable research and experimentation, the snap-on friction connector of the present invention has been devised, wherein the connector is an integral part of a handle assembly by which the container may be carried when not mounted on a tubular member.